One Piece als Països Catalans
'Catalunya' thumb|El logo del 3XL A Catalunya, s'han emès més episodis de One Piece en català que en cap altra llengua d'Espanya. De moment, s'han doblat 516 episodis i s'han emès pel Canal 3XL i pel Super3, mentre que en castellà 263. Tots els openings i endings s'han traduït al nostre idioma amb excepció de "Family", que es va deixar en japonès, i els opening 12 i 13 per culpa de problemes d'autorització. A més, tampoc no s'ha emès l'opening 14. Història Catalunya va començar a transmetre One Piece el 2 de març de 2006. Van transmetre fins al final de la saga d'Alabasta, a l'episodi 130. L'1 de gener del 2007 van continuar des del 131 fins el 195. Van tornar a principis del 2009 per fer més episodis fins que van arribar al 290, a mitja saga d'Enies Lobby. A finals del mateix any van continuar fins a la saga d'en Don Roent, episodi 336. Des del febrer del 2010 fins a mitjans d'octubre d'aquell any van transmetre fins a l'episodi 405. Del 6 d'abril al 23 de juny del 2013 es va transmetre l'Arc d'Amazon Lily i des del 4 de maig fins el 23 de juliol de 2013, l'Arc d'Impel Down. Finalment, del gener al setembre de 2014 han retransmès l'Arc de Marineford, deixant un buit sense retransmissions entre els episodis 504 i 505, que finalment van passar per televisió durant la segona setmana de setembre. Manga No hi ha traducció en català del manga de One Piece. Anime One Piece ha estat difós a Catalunya des del 2006, sense censura, excepte la imatge de la mort de la Bell-mère. Actors de veu Cançons La cançó preferida d'en Brook, el Sake d'en Binks, ha estat traduïda en català. Canvis de noms *En Monkey D. Luffy és anomenat Monkey D. Ruffy. *L' Enel és anomenat Eneru. *L' Oars és anomenat Ozu. *En Hatchan és anomenat Octy. *El Dr. Hiluluk és anomenat Hiruluk. *La Miss Doublefinger és anomenada Miss Primer de Gener. *La Laboon és anomenat Raboon. *La cançó Binks' Sake és anomenada el Mam d'en Binks. *La Baroque Works és anomenada Banda Baroque a la saga d'Alabasta, tot i que a la saga d'Impel Down és anomenada correctament Baroque Works. *En Nezumi és anomenat Rat. *Les Rumble Balls són anomenades Ultra Píndoles. *El Den Den Mushi és anomenat Cargol Telèfon. *En Piiman és anomenat Pastisset. *En Donquixote Doflamingo és anomenat Donquixot Doflamingo. *En Dalton és anomenat Dolton. *La ciutat de Shandora és anomenada Shandra. *Els Blugoris són anomenats Blaugoris. *En Galdino és anomenat Galindo. 'País Valencià' El doblatge valencià de One Piece va ser transmès des de 2007 fins al 2009 en el canal de televisió popular, Punt2, on encara es mostra amb regularitat. A causa de les dificultats financeres a Espanya, moltes versions s'han cancel·lat. Va arribar fins l'episodi 195, abans de ser cancel·lat. Igual que el doblatge en català, tots els openings i els endings s'han doblat. No té censura. Navegació en:One Piece in the Catalan Countries. Categoria:One Piece Internacional